Various types of baking molds are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a kit for baking sandwich buns including a heat-resistant bottom baking pan having a plurality of recessed cylindrical bottom chambers and one of a plurality of cylindrical bowls removably disposable within one of the plurality of recessed cylindrical bottom chambers of the heat-resistant bottom baking pan. What has been further needed is a heat-resistant top baking pan having a plurality of recessed cylindrical top chambers. Lastly, what has been needed is for the heat-resistant top baking pan to be removably disposed atop the heat-resistant bottom baking pan so that one of the plurality of recessed cylindrical top chambers of the heat-resistant top baking pan is disposed atop one of the plurality of recessed cylindrical bottom chambers of the heat-resistant bottom baking pan. The kit for baking sandwich buns thus allows a user to create a sandwich bun in the shape of a bowl using one of the cylindrical bowls disposed within one of the recessed cylindrical bottom chambers of the bottom baking pan. The bowl-shaped sandwich bun helps to preserve the structure of the sandwich and maintain the filling within the bun while a user eats the sandwich.